criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ammon Bast
Ammon Bast (also known as The Saboteur; 2003–1235) was a suspect in the murder investigation of CEO Gérard Arnault in Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time). He also made two minor appearances and a video appearance in Travel in Time before killing explorer Santiago Sanchez in The Wrath of Khan (Case #30 of Travel in Time). Profile Ammon was the 26-year-old head of intelligence for the Ptolemy Dynasty in the altered timeline of 2029 and the person responsible for sabotaging the team's time machine to strand them in the 1960s. He had short black hair that was tousled upward, shaved sides, blue eyes, and a chiseled face. He was seen wearing a gray collared jacket with black buttons. The right side of his jacket was accented with a light gray pattern and turquoise lining. In his video appearance, he was seen wearing a hooded cloak with shoulder pads, a bandana around his mouth and a headset microphone across his right cheek. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Ammon ate ta'meya, knew the constitution and smoked a hookah pipe. In his appearances in Age of Sail, . In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he was fit, drank rice wine and bit his nails. Events of Criminal Case Summer of Death After arresting Noah Lowe's killer, Nebet alerted Zara and the player that she had seen someone examining the time machine. She claimed that she had tried to follow the man, but lost him in the crowd of the festival. She then suggested that they searched for a camera that the man had passed by. After finding the camera, Zara and the player learned (per Kai) that the man had purposefully sabotaged the time machine in order to strand them in the 1960s. Rebel Without a Pulse After arresting Storm Huxley's killer, Jack, Zara and the player attended the 5th of July ceremony, where the return of Princess Nefertiti was announced. The team initially suspected Nefertiti to be Nebet, but after Jack and the player found a phone that resistance spy Ravi Jabari had left in the black market, the team discovered (per Kai) that Nebet's real identity was Princess Nefertiti and that she had conspired with the saboteur (who was eventually confirmed to be Ammon) in sabotaging the team's time machine. The team then questioned Ravi, who said that Ammon was hosting a party at his place the following day. Bash of the Year Ammon became a suspect after Jack and the player were alerted to the murder at Ammon's party. Ammon identified the victim as Gérard Arnault. He offered his condolences to the team regarding the murder (the team had assumed the guise of French ambassadors) and revealed that he had congratulated the victim on the launch of his new GyptChip. He then told the team that Gérard had headed to the kitchen, prompting the team to investigate there. Mid-investigation, Ammon demanded an update on the team's progress. He then warned the team that if they did not arrest someone soon, he would take over the investigation. Ammon was spoken to again about his argument with the victim. He informed the team that he had worked with the victim on the latest GyptChip to ensure that it met the government's needs. However, the victim undermined his authority at every turn, even suggesting that Ammon did not deserve his role as head of intelligence. Instead of punishing Gérard for his impudence, he reminded him that insulting a government official went against the constitution. Ammon was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Eugene Donkin for Gérard's murder. Jack and the player turned Eugene over to Ammon for sentencing. Ammon rebuked Eugene for his actions considering that he was the face of the Ptolemy Dynasty and told him that the Pharaoh would have his head. Jack then requested that Eugene was incarcerated for his actions as France disapproved of capital punishment. In order to cement New Cairo's relationship with France, Ammon agreed to spare Eugene from capital punishment and incarcerate him instead. Post-trial, the team learned more about how Ammon and Nefertiti colluded to rewrite history. Per Orlando's analysis of Ammon's diary, Zara and the player learned that Ammon had interfered with history at various key junctures in time to keep the descendants of the Ptolemy lineage on the throne and cement ties with other monarchies by marrying said descendants to kings and queens around the world. Ammon had also managed to take over the trade routes in the early 1700s. Shipwrecked! After arresting Evangeline Rousseau's killer, the team hailed a ship using Kai's makeshift flare gun. To their dismay, the captain of the ship turned out to be Ammon. Ammon revealed that he had figured out that the team had gone to the Age of Sail in order to mess with his plans. He then relished in the fact that the team was now stranded at his mercy, but before Ammon could do anything, Captain Mary Read and the crew of the Black Sparrow arrived to defend the team. Ammon's henchmen then appeared and outnumbered the crew, prompting Mary to order the team to retreat to her ship. Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! After arresting Henri Pelletier's killer, Governor Uriah Haddonfield informed Jack and the player of an Egyptian mucking with the auction candle, explaining that the candle snuffing out would mark the auction over. The team found the candle, which (per Kai) originated from the future and could be turned off by remote control, proving Ammon's presence in the auction room. The team then switched the real candle back, thus Ammon would have no control of the candle. After the team persuaded Lord Quentin Montague to fill the role of auctioneer, Uriah, the East India Company envoy, and Captain Shafra and Ammon (disguised as Shafra's assistant), the Egyptian Trading Company envoy, met in the auction room. After exchanging words, Quentin started the bidding and eventually, the East India Company won the auction. After losing the auction, Ammon shot Orlando in the heart and then jumped off the veranda. On the veranda, the team found out that Ammon had loaded the 18th-century weapons into his time machine. Thanks to Kai's slipping his tracker onto Ammon, Kai would later figure out that Ammon was in the Mongolian Empire, 1235, prompting the team to go there. A Mongolian Tale After arresting Argat Noyan's killer, Erhi confirmed that Ammon was the foreigner who told her to kill the victim. At their yurt village, the team found a mobile phone, which (per Kai) verified that Ammon was resorting to his backup plan, involving meeting with Mongol ruler Ogedei Khan to provide him the aforementioned weapons. Fountain of Death For Whom the Bell Tolls The Wrath of Khan Trivia *Ammon is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Ammon is one of the only non-main characters to physically appear in three time periods of Travel in Time. Case appearances Gallery ABastSaboteurTravelinTime.png|Ammon, as he appeared in Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time). ABastTravelinTime.png|Ammon, as he appeared in Bash of the Year (Case #18 of Travel in Time). ABastSaboteurTravelinTimeC314.png|Ammon, as he appeared in Shipwrecked! (Case #23 of Travel in Time). ABastTravelinTimeC316.png|Ammon, as he appeared in Going Once, Going Twice, Dead! (Case #25 of Travel in Time). OKhanTravelinTimeC318.png|Ogedei Khan, Ammon's killer. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Accomplices/Masterminds